Not Agian
by xXBroodyCheeryXx
Summary: Lucas was the guy in her heart and she wanted more than anything to hear him say he needed her. But it was too late. Lucas watched Brooke’s retreating figure and could feel a piece of his heart break with every step she took major BL some Naley minor LP


-1**A/N **Take place S4, starting the mourning after the sex tape. There are some differences in the story that will be explained, the only things you need to know right now is there is no Chase and Brooke never told Lucas to go to Peyton. There is minor LP in this but rest assure this is a Brucas fan fic.

**Chapter 1**

**Too Late**

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked, seeing him appear in the corner of her mirror. She slowly turned around to see his blue eyes filled with hurt. After last night how could she not expect everybody to be hurt.

Lucas put his hands in his pockets as he stared at Brooke. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing there, he just had to see her, he had to know when it happened, and most of all he had to know she didn't cheat on him. As he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out. He quickly shut his mouth, digging his hands deeper into his pockets.

Brooke awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to the other waiting on some kind of response. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked over her shoulder into the mirror, where she was met with the bruise that was currently occupying her right eye. As if it were a harsh reminder of what happened last night. "Look Lucas, I have to-"

"When?" Lucas hissed, cutting her off. "When did it happen, Brooke?" he asked seeing a look of confusion plastered on her face, as she turned to look at him. His hopes of getting an answer soon dissolved as Brooke pushed past him.

"I really don't have time for this, I have to get ready for school." she said, slightly shocked at his cold demeanor. She expected him to be upset, but he was acting as if she had cheated on him.

"But if you must know, it was almost two years ago." She said, opening her dresser searching for the right accessories for her outfit she planned on wearing to school. Not that many people would care about the clothes on her back, when the sex tape scandal had just been released.

Lucas' features softened a bit, after learning Brooke had not cheated on him. He wasn't sure if his heart could handle if she had. As much havoc as it would cause if it was to come out, Lucas knew he was still in love with Brooke. Peyton may be in his heart, but Brooke was his heart. Peyton seemed to be the person who took away the loneliness Brooke left behind when she walked out of his bedroom door, telling him 'She couldn't do it anymore.' That was the main reason he was dating her, to fill a void.

"So if you came to lecture me, you can just forget it." she said, pulling Lucas out of his thoughts. Brooke pulled out a few platinum bangles and slipped them on to her wrist. She then walked over to the vanity her and Rachel shared. She sat down, picking up her mascara and carefully applying some. "I think Peyton may need to hear one of your embarrassing speeches right now, she didn't look to happy last night." she scoffed out, sounding slightly bitter, over his relationship with Peyton. Truth be told, she was.

The words cut through Lucas deep. Hearing Brooke mock something that he had reserved just for her, hurt him. He debated between staying and trying to talk to her, or leaving. Knowing talking to her would be a lost cause, he chose the latter. Lucas ran his hands threw his hair as he tried to think of something to justify he reason for being their. It surly wasn't to lecture her, but he couldn't come out and say just how hurt he was. She hadn't done anything wrong to him. Not having a thing to say he turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Brooke sighed as she put the finishing touches on her make up. She turned her head and watched as the bedroom door shut, only leaving Lucas' cologne floating in the air to remind her he had been there.

** : : : **

It was lunch time at Tree Hill High, by the time Brooke got the courage to actually go to school. The gossip and rumors she could handle, she was used to that sort of stuff circulating around her. It was dealing with her friends that she couldn't handle. Brooke walked to the quad with her head held high, gripping her lunch trey, determined not to show her peers how she was really feeling.

The first person she spotted was Peyton, who just glared at her. Sitting beside Peyton, was Lucas. He said something to Peyton that caused her to break the glare and replace it with laughter. When Lucas turned his attention to Mouth, who happened to be walking up beside Brooke, she could see his eyes still held the hurt as they did earlier that mourning. Across from Lucas and Peyton, sat Nathan and Haley who looked quite content in whatever it was they were discussing. With Nathan at the same table as Peyton, Brooke knew Peyton had forgave him, but somehow Brooke knew it wouldn't be that easy for Peyton to forgive her.

Brooke gave the table one last glance before walking to the table that the cheerleaders sat at. Brooke sat quietly playing with her food as Bevin, Teresa and the other girls gossiped about the newest couples. Surprisingly, none of the gossip involved the sex tape, but Brooke figured it was because she was sitting at the table. Occasionally Brooke would look up long enough to comment on the newest couple, to keep up appearances,

Halfway through lunch Brooke could feel someone's eyes boring holes into the back of her head. Knowing exactly who it was, Brooke couldn't take it any longer. She knew those eyes without having to see them. Brooke got up, giving a lame excuse about needing to go to the bathroom, before walking away from the table.

"Uh hold that thought." Lucas said to Peyton as he stood up, "I have to go find somebody."

** : : : **

"Brooke…Brooke, wait!" Lucas called out following Brooke through the empty halls of the school. Yet again today, he wasn't sure why he was standing in front of the stunning brunette. He just needed to be close to her.

"What Lucas? What do you want?" Huh?" she asked, she didn't yell as he had expected her to, she simply just asked.

Before Lucas knew what he was doing his lips came crashing down on hers. His tongue eagerly begging for access, to which she obliged opening her mouth for their tongues to meet. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brookes waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Pulling back and opening her eyes, Brooke quickly retracted her arms.

"What was that?" she asked bringing her fingers to her lips. Not fully believing he had just done that.

"I'm sorry, its just…Brooke I need you, I know it sounds crazy but I do. If anything that tape opened my eyes to just how much. And I know this doesn't make much since but Brooke, I love yo-"

Don't you dare finish that!" Brooke angrily yelled just as her hand connected with his cheek. Brooke scoffed at him before turning on her heel, and leaving him standing alone in an empty hallway. If she had to admit it, Lucas was the guy in her heart and she wanted more than anything to hear him say he needed her. But it was too late. He was with Peyton and he came for her too late. A single tear fell down Brooke's cheek as the words _Too Late _replayed in her head.

Lucas watched Brooke's retreating figure and could feel a piece of his heart break with every step she took. She was walking away, and he had let her, yet again. He was too late to get Brooke, no amount of fighting for her would work. He was too late and now he had to walk back to his girlfriend and away from the girl he loves so much. Lucas turned in the opposite direction that Brooke had and walked off, with the words _Too Late_ replaying in his head.

** : : : **

**A/N **Next chapter will be 2 months later, but will include flashbacks. I hope you all liked please leave a review.


End file.
